Under conventional approaches, deploying and testing new or updated versions of computer applications and/or their individual components may be difficult. For example, in order to test a new or updated version of a computer application (or even just a single component), the entire new or updated application may need to be deployed to one or more users of a system. If one or more issues are identified with the new or updated version, the new or updated version may need to be modified and once again deployed to each of the one or more users that were originally provided with the new or updated version, in addition to any users who have not yet received the new or updated version. This process can be computationally expensive, cumbersome, and/or time-consuming. These and other drawbacks exist with conventional solutions.